Promesa
by Farz882
Summary: Un paseo con una persona muy especial a la que no has visto en buen tiempo, despertando emociones y sentimientos nunca vividos ¿sueño o realidad? Sea lo que sea, la promesas son reales./ Pearlshipping (supongo(?))


Buenas a todos(?). En esta oportunidad les traigo una breve historia que escribí ya hace un tiempo, esperando que la disfruten y pasen un grato momento de lectura.

Uhm... soy malo para dar introducciones.

**Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Promesa**

No recordaba el momento en el que se quedaron a solas, realmente no le importaba. Era un hermoso festival, debía admitirlo, aunque no recordara cómo terminó yendo ni por qué vestía sus viejas prendas.

— ¿Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna? — Le preguntó Dawn esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Cuando reaccionó ya se encontraban comprando las entradas. Bueno, no tenía nada de malo subir a esa atracción. Ella llevando a su fiel Piplup en brazos y él con su mejor amigo, Pikachu, en el hombro derecho; todos ingresaron sin contratiempos y la máquina se puso en marcha.

Había sido un día agotador, al menos eso entendía al ver como ambos pokémon bostezaban. Piplup iba sentado en las piernas de la coordinadora; Pikachu, por su parte, prefirió sentarse al lado de su entrenador y apoyar su pequeña cabeza en el torso de este. Los dos se durmieron al instante.

— Ha sido un gran día, ¿no? — Dijo la jovencita de cabello azulado mientras miraba por la ventana.

— Eh, eso creo. — El azabache no recordaba a decir verdad, pero supuso que su amiga tenía la razón.

— Gracias por acompañarme a este festival, Ash. — Agradeció Dawn para luego mirarle fijamente los ojos y sonreír.

Aquellos azulados ojos resplandecían a la luz de algunos faroles de la misma atracción y, por alguna razón, sintió una punzada en el pecho; se tocó la zona afectada y pudo sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, pero ¿Por qué?

Un segundo, ¿acaso ellos dos fueron solos? Eso explicaría algunas cosas, pero ¿Cuándo aceptó esa invitación? No recordaba muchas cosas y eso lo perturbaba, pero ignoró todo una vez más y solamente esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su acompañante sonreír.

Una "explosión" lo regresó a la realidad, los dos jóvenes dirigieron la vista hacia el cielo para ver como unos fuegos artificiales explotaban originando un bello espectáculo. Se sentía feliz, estaba viviendo un hermoso momento con ella, por alguna razón que desconocía no quería que ese momento acabase.

Quería estar junto a ella.

Quería verla sonreír.

Quería que ella fuese feliz.

¿Por qué tantos deseos que la involucraban a ella? Desconocía los motivos, solo se concentraba en lo que realmente quería en ese momento, era como si estuviese descubriendo algo que todo ese tiempo estuvo ignorando.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el azulado tono de estos; ella, lo imitó.

Era extraño, ya no sonreían, solo se mantenían con la vista fija en el otro; un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ella y podía jurar que sentía un ardor en las suyas.

¿En qué momento se habían acercado tanto?

Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que transcurría. Si le preguntaban podría atreverse a decir que podía sentir levemente la respiración de ella.

Por instinto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, los de la joven de cabello azulado también.

Todo era nuevo para los dos.

Sus labios no se tocaron, en cambio, levemente juntaron sus frentes mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados. Una calidez inexplicable lo invadió.

— Gracias por todo, Ash. — Comenzó a decir ella — No sabes cuánto te extraño, de verdad. Gracias a ti pude lograr muchas cosas, superar muchos obstáculos. — Su voz se resquebrajaba — Prométeme que me visitarás pronto, ¿sí? Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte: Yo…

De repente… sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Sus acompañantes en Kalos dormían aún. Ash, por su parte, se sentó para mirar el bello amanecer mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en el "sueño". Sonrió para decir:

"Lo prometo, Dawn"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la historia y sus comentarios y críticas son siempre bienvenidas.

Nos vemos en otra.

PD: Ah, soy malo para despedidas también supongo, habrá que corregir eso(?)


End file.
